


Beth/Rick - see you again

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, beth greene - Freeform, brick - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Beth/Rick - see you again

This one can be seen as another part of my Serve & Protect universe.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/53742/53742_original.png)


End file.
